k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
K-ON Season 1 Episode 1 Transcript
Clock ticking quickly with a picture of Yui, Nodoka, and their old friends from middle school. The clock began to ring. Ui begins to open the door and tells her sister to get up. Ui: Sis, come on. You better get out of bed. Sis? Yui: *gasp and fidgets around with her clock crazily* It's eight, I'm late!! *runs out of the door* Ui: Hey, why the rush? Yui: *slips as she tries to start running out the door and grabs a piece of toast covered with strawberry jam as she runs out the door* See you later! *runs out the door* Woman: Oh, good morning, Yui. Yui: Good morning! *runs past* As Yui runs, she keeps stopping along the way to eat her toast, pet a stray cat, help an old lady across the street, and wait for the train guard rail to raise up. Yui finally arrives at Sakuragaoka High School for the entrance ceremony, but when she looks at the clock, she realizes she misread the time. Yui: What? I read the clock wrong! Yui enters the auditorium where all the other new students are waiting for the ceremony to begin and looks around and smiles. Yui: Starting today, I'm a high schooler! After the entrance ceremony, Yui walk into the school courtyard where she is soon swarmed by students asking her to join their respective clubs. Students: Congratulations on starting school here! Student #1: Please join the Tennis Club! Student #2: The Judo Club's better! Student #3: Please join the Tea Ceremony Club! Student #4: Please join the Abacus Club! Student #5: Please! Please! The students depart, leaving Yui with a bunch of flyers for different clubs. Two weeks pass, and when Yui looks to her left and sees a bunch of club advertisements, she decides to choose a club to join. However, as she sits in her classroom, 1-3, she can't decide which one. Her groans of distress gain the attention of her friend Nodoka. Nodoka: What are you groaning about, Yui? Yui: *looks up* Hello, Nodoka. I'm not sure which club I should join. Nodoka: What? You haven't decided on one? It's already been two weeks since school started! You have to choose! Yui: But I'm absolutely terrible at every sport, and I don't really get any of the literary clubs. Nodoka: *sighs* This is how people end up becoming NEETs. Yui: *gasps* You're penned as a NEET just cause you don't join a club? Nodoka: You know, looking back on it, for as long as I've known you, you've never joined a single club, have you? Yui: Crud! I really do feel like I ought to at least try to do something. *looks out the window* But what the heck should I be doing? Two students are seen walking and running down the hall, one to reach the location of a club, and the other to catch up with the first. Ritsu: Mio! Mio: Ritsu? Ritsu: Let's go check out the club! Mio: Which club do you mean? Ritsu: The Light Music Club. What do you think? Mio: But I was planning on joining the Literature Club. *holds up application form* I already filled out the application form. Ritsu: *groans and tears the form in half* Rip. Mio: What do you think you're doing? Ritsu: *runs down the hall pulling Mio along by her hand* Come on, let's go! Move it! Move it! Mio: Cut it out. The girls arrive at the staff room, only to learn that the Light Music Club is being disbanded. Mio: Huh? It's disbanded? Miss Yamanaka: Well, on the verge of being disbanded. All the students who were in the club last year have now graduated, so the club will be disbanded unless four students join this month. Mio: So that's why there wasn't anyone in the music room. Yui: Miss Yamanaka! Miss Yamanaka: Hi, Yui. I'll be right there. I'm sorry, I have a music class to teach in a few minutes. Light Music Club, good luck. Mio: She sure was pretty, wasn't she? Ritsu: That is not the issue here. Yui, Mio, and Ritsu soon make eye contact, but Ritsu gives Yui a funny look. Miss Yamanaka: Please hand out these syllabus sheets to all the students. Syllabus sheets? Yui: *snaps out of her trance* Oh, right! So sorry about that! Ritsu and Mio soon start staring at Yui, and Yui takes notice. Yui: They're staring at me! *starts shaking nervously* Ritsu: Bad tempo. Yui soon drops the syllabus sheets in her nervousness. Yui: Oh no! Mio: She's useless. Yui: *starts picking up the syllabus sheets with Miss Yamanaka* I'm so sorry! Miss Yamanaka: Are you all right? Yui soon hits her head on the bottom of Miss Yamanaka's desk while picking up the syllabus sheets. Ritsu: And clumsy. Yui soon walks away with the sheets, still shaking in nervousness from being stared at by Mio and Ritsu. Mio: It's being disbanded, so that's that. I'm going to go join the Literature Club. Ritsu grabs Mio's shoulder. Ritsu: If I join and there aren't any members, does that make me the club president? *laughs* Doesn't sound bad at all. Yui and Miss Yamanaka walk up the stairs to the music room on the top floor of the school. Yui: What was that club you were talking about with those girls? Miss Yamanaka: The Light Music Club? Yui: Yeah, what is it? Miss Yamanaka: The Light Music Club is about playing lighthearted music. Yui: Light Music Club? Miss Yamanaka: That's right. The Light Music Club. Later that day, Ritsu and Mio are in the music room. Mio: So, what's your plan, Ritsu? Ritsu: We wait for prospective members! Mio: So we just wait? Ristu: Wait! Time goes on and no one enters the music room to join the Light Music Club. Mio: Come on, let's go home. Soon, the door opens and Tsumugi Kotobuki comes in. Mugi: Hello? I wanted to find out about joining your club. Ritsu: *rushes over to Mugi and grabs her shoulders in excitement* The Light Music Club? Mugi: No. I meant the Choir Club. Ritsu: Well why not join the Light Music Club instead? Mugi: But, the Choir Club. Ritsu: We need more members like you! Mugi: But. Ritsu: Please! I'm begging you, you won't regret it! I promise. Mio: *grabs the back of Ritsu's uniform* Don't try to force her to join like that, it's really rude! Mio walks over to the door to exit Mio: I'm going now. I'm sorry. Ritsu: Mio! What about that promise we made? Was that just a big lie? That I would play drums, and that you would play the bass! Our band! We've been saying forever that we would start one. We promised each other, remember? Ritsu has a flashback to when she and Mio saw a performance at Rock Japan Festa. Ritsu: That night when we went to see that concert together! Mio: This is it! Ritsu: This is, isn't it? The flashback ends Ritsu: Were those sweet words nothing but a big lie? Mio: No, your flashback is. Ritsu: What? Really, it is? Mio has a flashback to that same night, but it shows her and Ritsu watching the performance on TV. Ritsu: Mio, this is it! You and I are gonna play in a band together! Isn't that exciting? The flashback ends Mio: You forced the idea on me. Ritsu: Yeah, but you said you wanted to. Mio: Yes, I did, but. Ritsu: And if we hit pro, we said we'd split all the proceeds 70/30! Mio: Don't make stuff up. *hits Mio on the head* Mugi soon starts laughing, having watched the whole thing. Mugi: This will be a great deal of fun. The only instrument I can play is the keyboard, but I'd like to join your club if you will have me. Ritsu becomes super happy with the news that Mugi will join. Ritsu: Thank you so much! Now we only need one more person to join us! Mio: Well, I suppose that means I'm already a member. Ritsu: Uh, you're. Mugi: Tsumugi Kotobuki. Ritsu: I'm Ritsu Tainaka, drums. This is Mio Akiyama, she's on bass. Let's see. Now we need a guitar player! Yui and Nodoka are walking out of the school while Yui tries to find out what to do during her high school years. Nodoka: Yui? Yui: My high school years are very important. I want to do something. Nodoka: Well, then do it. Yui falls into despair and cries a bit on Nodoka's shoulder. Yui: But I have absolutely no idea what it is I should do! Nodoka: *sighs* Oh, good grief. Mugi is soon seen at a fast food restaurant called Max Burger and get herself a soft drink. Cashier: Would you like any french fries with that, Miss? Mugi: Yes! I would love some, thank you! Cashier: Thank you. Mugi soon joins Ritsu and Mio at their table with her order with a big smile on her face. Ritsu: What is it? Mugi: This is my first time eating at a fast food restaurant. Mio: *gasp* Ritsu: How can that be? Mugi: *sits down* I know its silly, but I always dreamed of having someone ask me if I wanted french fries. Ritsu: Huh? Mugi: Oh, I'm sorry! Please begin the meeting. Ritsu: Okay, this meeting's come to order! Our goal is to recruit one more member by the end of the month! Mugi: How in the world do we do that? Ritsu: That's why we're meeting, to think of a way right now. *pours her fries onto the tray* For instance, offering people an amazing prize if they decide to join. Mio: Amazing prize? Ritsu: Yeah! Like some kind of gift or something. Mugi: *pours fries onto Ritsu's tray* Like a car? Or a plane? Or a boat? Mio: Amazing, but impractical. Ritsu: More along the lines of ice cream or help with homework. Mio: Who would join for something like that? Mugi: What should we do then? Mugi, Mio, Ritsu: Hm. As the girls think, Nodoka and Yui walk past the restaurant. Ultimately, none of the girls come up with anything. Mio: The president shouldn't loose interest! Ritsu: Come up with something to keep me interested. Mio: I want to go home. Mugi: Um, for now, why don't we.. The three girls later make three different posters to try and get people's attention and get a new member, with Mugi's being the winning one. Mio, Mugi, Ritsu: One, two! *all show their posters* However, with one week left in the month of April, the girls have no takers. Ritsu: There's, there's just one more week, remaining in April. Mugi: No one has answered our ads yet. Mio: Disbanded before we're a band. Ritsu: I won't let that happen! Outside, Yui is walking to the same spot where the clubs are advertised, and sees a flyer for the Light Music Club. Yui: Wait. Light Music, huh? Yui get a flashback to when she was in kindergarten playing castanets with her classmates. Kindergarten teacher: You're very good at that, Yui. When the flashback ends, Yui get a big smile on her face and decides to join the Light Music Club. Yui: I'm gonna do it! Later, Yui is eating lunch with Nodoka. Yui: For the time being, I've decided to join the Light Music Club! Nodoka: Oh yeah? So what is it that they do at this club? Yui: *eats a pastry* Don't know. Nodoka: Huh? Yui: But since the name of the club is "light music", I figure they only do really easy stuff! You know, like whistling. Nodoka: Sounds like they don't have much ambition. Yui and Nodoka go out to the club ad board to check out the poster. Nodoka: You see? It looks like they're some kind of band. Yui: What? But I don't know how to play the guitar. Nodoka: Well then, what can you play? Yui: I can play castanets. Nodoka: That's a perfect fit for you. Up in the Light Music Club room, Mugi, Mio, and Ritsu are looking at something when Miss Yamanaka comes in with news about Yui's application to the club. Ritsy: See? Look at this here. Miss Yamanaka: Good afternoon. Mugi, Mio, and Ritsu: Good afternoon! Miss Yamanaka: A prospective member has come forward. The girls gasp and smile with happiness. Miss Yamanaka: Here. Isn't that wonderful news? Also, that's a lovely tea set, but make sure you clean up after yourselves once you're done. All right? Mio, Mugi, and Ritsu: All right! As Miss Yamanaka leaves, the three girls check the application form. Ritsu: Yes! Now we won't be disbanded! Mio: Yui Hirasawa. Ritsu: Just her name makes her sound really awesome. Mio: She's got to be a guitarist. Mugi: I can't wait to meet her. Ritsu: Yeah! A real powerhouse has joined us! Yui starts walking nervously down the hall to the Light Music Club room, passing by posters for other clubs and being watched by someone behind her. Yui: Light Music Club. Light Music Club. If I don't get down this hallway, I won't reach the Light Music Club! Yui soon reaches the stairs to the club room, and spots Miss Yamanaka coming down. Miss Yamanaka: Oh, hello. Yui heads up the stairs and approaches the door to the Light Music Club, after getting directions from Miss Yamanaka. Miss Yamanaka: The Light Music Club is up in the music room. Yui stops right outside the door to the music room. Yui: This is the place? It won't be an easy thing to say right after joining, but I've got to quit. *reaches for the door knob but stops to think* I wonder kind of people would join the Light Music Club. Yui starts to think that a demon or murderer is part of the Light Music Club. Demon: Oh, you want to quit, do you? Did you think you could walk away without any consequences? I'll murder you! Yui gets more scared than before after thinking that thought and panics even more. Yui: What am I gonna do? Soon, a hand grabs Mio's right shoulder, startling her to the point of screaming. But it's actually Ritsu. Yui: *screams* You've got it all wrong! You've got it all wrong! *waves her hand around to get the other hand off her shoulder. Ritsu looks at Mio and recognizes her from weeks ago. Ritsu: It's the useless, clumsy, bad tempo girl! What is it you're doing? Yui opens her eyes and realizes it's not a demon. Yui: You startled me! Ritsu: You aren't Yui Hirasawa by any chance? Yui: Uh, yes. Ritsu: The girl who wants to join us? Yui: Yes! Ritsu becomes happy at the revelation. Ritsu: I'm so sorry I misjudged you! I'm sure you must be totally awesome on guitar! We've all been waiting for you to get here! Yui: It seems like someone has been embellishing things about me. Ritsu brings Yui into the club room. Ritsu: Hey, guys! Our brand new member has arrived! Mio and Mugi turn around to see Yui. Mio: Is that her? Mio and Mugi stand up to greet and welcome Yui. Mio: Welcome to the Light Music Club! Mugi: It's so good to have you here! RItsu: Right! Mugi, go get the tea ready! Mugi: Okay! Yui has a seat with a cup of tea and a cake right in front of her, but realizes that she's in a tight spot. Yui: What should I do? Mugi: Go ahead! It's quite delicious! Yui tries both the tea and the cake and likes them both. Yui: *drinks some tea* Wow, this is great! *tries the cake* This is so good! Yui starts to have second thoughts. Yui: Maybe I should give up on trying to quit. Ritsu: What kind of music do you like to play? Who's your all time favorite band? Which guitarists do you like? Yui: Uh. I have to tell them. I can't really play the guitar at all! *makes the sound that the letter J makes while trying to say Gee* Mio: Oh, are you trying to say Jimi Hendrix? The other three girls look at Yui in amazement, thinking that what Mio said is true while Yui panics. Yui: No, it's not, I mean, I don't. Mio: *gasp* Jimmy Paige, then? Mio looks at Yui with even more amazement as Yui panics even more. Yui: No! No no. I.. Mio: Jeff Beck? Yui: Are there really this many guitarists whose name J? Ritsu: Oh, wow! Jeff Beck? That's cool! Mugi: Who is he? Mio: In the music world, they say that there are only two kinds of rock guitarists. Jeff Beck, and everyone else. He's a brilliant and challenging guitarist always searching for new sounds. Mugi: My goodness! Ritsu: You're so hardcore, Miss Hirasawa! As Ritsu speaks, Yui's heart starts pounding. Ritsu: I gotta say, I'm so glad that someone like her joined the club. Mugi: We were at the point where the club would have been disbanded if we hadn't gotten another member within the next week. Ritsu grabs Yui's hands. Ritsu: Thank you so much for joining! Yui: They keep making it harder! But I'm, I'm just going to have to spit it out! Yui stands quickly. Yui: Um. I'm really sorry, I don't know how to say it, but I made a mistake joining this club and I only came to beg you to let me quit! Everyone looks at Yui in surprise. Ritsu: Wha? Yui: I can't play the guitar. I thought you'd be playing a different kind of instrument. Mugi: What instrument can you play, then? Yui starts to say Castanets, but changes the word so that she hides the truth. Yui: Casta-- The Harmonica! Ritsu: Oh, I have a harmonica right here. Try playing something. Yui panics and admits the truth. Yui: I'm sorry, I can't play it! Mio: But, Miss Hirasawa, if you wanted to join this club, that means you're at least interested in music, right? Mugi: Is there another club you'd rather join? Yui: Uh, no. None in particular. The other three girls looks to each other, knowing what they have to do. Ritsu: We can't let this mark leave this room no matter what! Mio: To keep the club from being disbanded. Mugi: We have to keep her here somehow! Yui: I'm sorry, I really mean it. Bye. Just as Yui prepares to leave, Ritsu stops her. Ritsu: Wait just a minute! Mugi: How about another cup of tea? Yui: But I. Mugi: We have cookies and madeleines, as well. Ritsu nods in agreement. Mio: They're baiting the hook! Soon, Yui is eating some snacks. Yui: So good! *gasps* I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come here and gorge myself. Ritsu: Hey, don't sweat it! Mugi: I think we should eat snacks like this everyday from now on. Mio: Aren't we drifting odd topic here? *Ritsu kicks her in the leg* Ow! Ritsu: Miss Hirasawa, what other sorts of things do you like? Yui: Uh. Oh, I like anything that tastes good. Ritsu: Geez, just food? On your days off, do you spend your time at home doing anything in particular? Yui: Just sitting around, I guess. Mugi: What kinds of things do you like? Yui: Um, I like cure things, I guess. Mio: Have any weaknesses? Yui: I'm not very good with extreme heat or cold. I spend winter under the table where its warm, and in the summer, I spend my time on the floor where its cool. The three girls look at each other, wondering what they should do next. Mio: She's a tough one. Ritsu: What the heck do we do? Mugi: I don't know. Yui: Um, I should go. Ritsu stops Yui again as she gets up to leave. Ritsu: Please don't go, I'm begging you! You can just hang out and do nothing if you want! Mugi: I'll try to bring even tastier snacks, okay? Yui realizes that they really wanted a new member and starts crying over her mistake. Yui: I'm really sorry. I didn't take it seriously when I applied to join. I got all your hopes up. How could I ever apologize? The three club members realize that they too made a mistake. Mugi: We're the ones who should apologize. Mio: We shouldn't have tried to force you to stay. Ritsu: So, please! At least hang around for a while and listen to us play a song! Yui suddenly stops crying when she hears what Ritsu said. Yui: You'll play a song for me? Ritsu: She swallowed the bait! Soon, the three musicians take their places while Yui sits down in front of them to watch. Ritsu: One, two, three, four! The three girls begin to play an excerpt from "Tsubasa wo Kudashi" (in the original) / "Love Me Tender" (in the dub). When the song ends, Yui stands and claps. Ritsu: What did you think? Yui: I don't know what to say. It's really hard to put into words. The three look at Yui, thinking that she's gonna give them praise. Yui: You guys aren't very good, are you? The three girls look at Yui in shock from her comment. Ritsu: Talk about blunt! Yui: But it seemed like it would be a whole lot of fun to do! I've decided that I'm going to join this club! The three look in disbelief, as Ritsu and Mio pinch each other to see if they're dreaming or hearing things, but the look of disbelief turns into one of joy and happiness. Ritsu: Banzai! *hums and grabs a camera* Scuse me. Okay, let's commemorate the start of the Light Music Club! Everyone gathers in for a photo. Mio: Hey, that's my camera! Ritsu: Here we go, guys! Ritsu takes the photo. Yui: But the problem is that I can't play any instruments at all. Can I be a manager or something? Ritsu: Well, we aren't a sports club. Mugi: I know! Why don't you take this opportunity to begin learning the guitar? Yui: But it looks really complicated and I don't think I could. Ritsu: Don't worry about it! Between the three of us, we'll teach you everything you need to know. Yui: I guess you're right. Listening to you play just now made me feel like I could do at least that well if not a lot better! The three seem embarrassed after hearing what Yui said. Ritsu: So glad we could help. The next day, Yui tells Nodoka that she joined the club. Nodoka: What? You went ahead and joined anyway? Yui: *eats a pastry* They practically begged me to join! Nodoka: Seriously? Oh, as a manager or something, right? Yui: When someone else says it, it sounds insulting. I've joined as a full-fledged member of the band! And they say they'll teach me to play guitar. Nodoka: Oh, that means you'll have to go out and buy yourself a new guitar. Yui: I wonder if they'll let me borrow one. Nodoka: Probably not. Yui: You can buy them for about 50 dollars, right? Nodoka: Oh, boy. I wonder if the Light Music Club knows what they're getting themselves into with this girl. Up in the club room, Mio, Mugi, and Ritsu are preparing to practice, while Yui is in her classroom, excited about what's to come.